Damned Okumura ( X Reader )
by SkyrimCat
Summary: You've been going to the same school for almost your whole life. But then something happened and you realised you wanted to be an exorcist more than anything. But the thing is, you've now been transferred to True Cross Academy- And what happens there changes your whole life.


Bam! "Kyaaaahh!" A screech erupted from your mouth as you struggled hopelessly with a jacket, the arms tangled and knotted. Great, now you'd be late! Absolutely perfect! "Thanks for waking me up, mom!" You remarked sarcastically as you hopped down the stairs, shoving a sock on one foot.

You hadn't been given a uniform, so casual attire it was! You completely pulled your (f/c) blouse over your head and pulled your (h/l) hair out so it wasn't tucked uncomfortably beneath the shirt. Flopping down on a chair in the kitchen, you looked around frantically. Your mom was at work, but she should've had enough time to wake you up before she left! "Well, shit! Thanks mom!"

Ew, gross, moldy, hate that, aha! Now this you could eat! You yanked the bowl from the fridge and peeled the plastic wrap off the top, sighing hungrily as you inhaled the delicious smell of your favorite food, (f/f). Thanks to being late for your first day at this True Cross Academy or whatever, you could barely think straight. Maybe a full stomach would help?

And dang, a full stomach sure did work. You leaned back in your chair and staired up at the clean ceiling, a relaxed and content feeling washing over you. And then you saw the clock. "WHA- 8:30?! NYEH!" You quickly jump up, kicking the chair down and picking it up again. No time to lose, surely you had everything! You were supposed to be outside at 8:00! Your mom had said something about being picked up, but you had no idea who you were carpooling with.

"Shizu! I'm leaving! There's some tuna out for you!" A hiss was the response and you sighed. Your cat Shizu was always grumpy, even if she got some amazing meal from you. Also known as leftovers. The door closed softly behind you and your fingers slipped from the knob. Turning your (e/c) gaze from the house you wouldn't see until the end of first semester, you were met with something so shocking you practically had a heart attack.

A pink limo, with the strangest man you'd ever seen standing next to it. He had a cape, a top hat, purple hair... green eyes... so many weird things about him that it was hard to count them off. "Who the Hell are you?"

His lips curved up in a grin, revealing pointy fangs. For the first time you noticed his ears and just how pointy they were. Reminded you of an elf. An evil and insane looking elf... you shuddered and walked forward. "So, um... are you driving me to True Cross?"

He bowed and opened the door. "Technically, the driver is. But I'll be accompanying you, m'dear!" God, what a weirdo. "Yeah... Thanks..." You took a hesitant seat inside and looked around, an uncomfortable feeling settling in the pit of your stomach.

"Now, for a proper introduction! I am Meohisto Phelis, but you may call me..." A snort escaped your mouth, which caused him to trail off and shoot you an unamused glance. "Is something wrong, Miss (y/n)?" A devilish smirk played across your face and you covered it quickly with your hands. "Well... what kind of name is Mephisto? And I hope you don't mind me asking, but why do you like an elf clown?"

You burst into laughter, his eyes rolling as he snapped his fingers. The limo came to a halt and he threw a folded heap of clothes at you. Wait a second... these are... "Uniforms! Time to change, Miss (y/n)!" He smirked and stood to leave the limo, leaving you staring at thim with a shocked expression. "A-A," Your eye twitched and you slammed your face against the seat behind you. "DAMMIT! Why did it have to be uniforms?!" C It took Mephisto a bit of glaring and foot tapping before you finally changed. But not before he turned away and closed his eyes. There was no way he could see you changing now. You sobbed as you pulled the blouse over your head, followed shortly by the pink skirt. By the time Mephosto came back in you were tying what was supposed to be a bow on your collar into a tie.

He looked at it and you couldn't help but cover your chest. "What?" You demanded, whipping your (h/c) hair over your shoulder. "You seem to have tied the bow wrong." Your eye twitched again and you glared as the limo began moving. "For your information, I am not skipping to classes like some idiot with a bow around my neck."

Modulator muttered something inaudible and snapped his fingers again, pulling a key from his... cape... suit thing. "Aha, how silly! I almost forgot you give you the key to Cram school!" "Cram what?" Oh yeah. Cram school was where you were going to train as an exorcist. "Never mind, but which door is it?" Marlboro laughed like he was talking to some gullible little child. "It's in every door!" "Every?! Then where are the classes at?!" You yelled out and his face drooped.

"Must I explain it? Very well. When one of the doors in the academy is locked, you put the key in the key hole and turn. Then you open the door and blah blah, find your classes, blah blah. There! I believe we've covered all of that nonsense. Now on to more pressing matters." Your eyebrows were raised in surprise as you stared at him. "What do you mean?" "Cram school starts a week before your normal classes. Which happens to be today! Ta-dah! Surprise! Woohoo! Learning!" Oh my god. What is wrong with this man?

"Hey, why do I have to start today?!" Your whine echoed through the long car. He sighed and twiddle his fingers. "Because. That's how it works. You'll need to catch up, your classmates started Cram School about a week ago." Mephisto pursed his lips and pulled at one of his gloves, shaking his hand off before putting it back on.

"Aha! Here we are! True Cross Town!" Your gaze darted to the nearest window and you smoothed your face against it, letting out a gasp. This school had a whole town dedicated to it?! Your eyes glimmered with delight. "Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" If the town was great, you couldn't wait to see what the school was like. Eventually Mephisto got tired of you asking constantly and the driver sped up. It had literally been about a minute before you were standing on the grass with Mephisto saving frantically.

"Alright, goodbye, have fun, do your work, remember Cram school's today, your dorm is somewhere around here and goodbye once more!" Before you could even blink he was gone, leaving you there with a twitching eye. But the thing was, when exactly did Cram School start? 


End file.
